


Occupation: Love

by SpiciestLlama



Series: KamiMiyo Festivities 2017 [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: If Valentine's Day (and Miyoshi) were pretty, then being forced to work last minute on that special date waspetty—and Kaminaga was pretty much the latter.





	1. One Missed Date Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone (≧∇≦)/ Haven't posted in a while and I've had this idea for a few months, though things have been hectic (I need to manage my time better ;w; //shot) and I really wanted to join Fallentine buuuuut...what matters is more k̶a̶m̶i̶m̶i̶y̶o̶ Joker Game fics right?? (゜▽゜;) So do expect lots of KamiMiyos hngs and and and do tell me your thoughts, if you'd like wwwww I'm not sure if this flows or is my best T_^ I'll start filling in the missed holidays soon haha Thanks for reading ≧(´▽｀)≦
> 
> Prompt originally from dresupi on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/138761524509/valentines-otp-prompts): One has to work at the last minute, ruining their plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Valentine's Day was just another means of competition.

There was an irrefutable elegance in strolling the once busy streets of Yanaka; the district of old Japanese traditions, seeping of reminiscent charms from the historical age of Edo. It was emitting a distinctively curious ambiance, as delighted consumers ambled along the abundance of crafts that were rather picturesque before their storefronts. Even the cemetery that should appear as unsettling, was filled to the brim with an array of cherry blossoms among the graves of well known figures; unveiling a sight for sore eyes on the lazy mid-week afternoon. Though if Kaminaga were to photograph anything else from this alluring visual he was gracing, it would be Miyoshi who held a keen fascination towards the calligraphy brushes that were home to the most exquisite makers in all of Japan. His lips that gently curved in intrigue were all the more enchanting, as his fingers scarcely grazed the bristles that Picasso too once bought in his lifetime and created marvels in his artwork. The array of stray cats purring and resting by the winding alleys did naught to avert Miyoshi’s engagement with the tool, and cautiously, Kaminaga took a photo of what was more than likely the final wonder of the universe. Naturally, he’d brought Miyoshi here again to tease him about the abundance of felines that resided here and to taunt at the unrivaled similarities. Miyoshi’s interests didn’t dare waver in spite of this and he even appeared to be off guard, for he was humbly being photographed without the intent of eyeing the camera himself.

As they sauntered forward and away from the artistry with the conversation now growing non-existent, Miyoshi was eyeing the distinct jewellery shop that was just ahead and took a hesitant breath. He’d long halted his comments concerning the surrounding vicinity and allowed the silence to enrapture them timidly, as he succumbed to the depths of his mind. The petite bowl of matcha ice cream in his grasp was being stirred frivolously as he took an intent gander, and he was subtly toying with the sweetened red beans likewise to a child. Just as his lips made contact with the cold dessert, he allowed his eyes to fall upon a certain dress watch and noted its simplistic design that was enchanting all on its own. It wasn’t as though this was the first instance of viewing such a watch, or even this watch in particular. Truthfully, it lacked significance and didn’t have any fascinating assets other than its classic interface and automatic calibre. Miyoshi, however, had caught Kaminaga glimpsing at it on more than one occasion and found himself too following the interest. Perhaps Kaminaga found its quintessential exterior and unmemorable quality, ironically noteworthy—and that was oddly riveting as well.

“...You’re awfully quiet.” Kaminaga cautiously remarked, breaking Miyoshi’s focus from the glass window as his eyes were slightly startled in dismay. The plastic spoon was still in his mouth as Miyoshi directed his gaze towards Kaminaga almost immediately, and paused to ponder with his thoughts before removing the utensil from his lips. His orbs were reminiscent of that of a doe’s, and when employed with that subtle blush and adolescent charm as the spoon remained on his tongue and was then licked clean, Miyoshi appeared as though he was unaware of his effect on Kaminaga. How inequitable.  

“Does the same not apply to you?” Miyoshi teased knowingly as the plastic was returned to the paper bowl, and he had but the softest glimmer in his smirk. Though they were falling distant from the discerning boutique, Kaminaga too mirrored the interest and grinned lavishly. “You have the gall to associate me with such a _disgusting_ attribute... How unnerving.”

As Miyoshi’s line of sight was adjusted elsewhere in unamusement, Kaminaga merely hummed at the seemingly bothered retort and observed Miyoshi’s expression transition with a loving air. Cautiously, he was eyeing his boyfriend who grew distracted by the scoop of ice cream in his grasp and basked in the gentle image that once again was caught off guard. Without wasting another breath, Kaminaga then latched onto Miyoshi’s arm and drew him near with a hasty motion. There was a blatant grunt of bemusement emitting from Miyoshi’s lips as he was just a touch away from dropping the spoon, and scowled at the one who was now kissing his cheek without a semblance of concern. Even so, such whims were rather endearing in spite of their peculiar timings.        

“It really is ... _awful_ that you get to spend your afternoon with me and yet, you’re off thinking about other things. You’re so unfair.” Kaminaga spoke softly with a noticeable grin residing on his face, and tightened his hold through the slightest of movements. His voice was emitting an infallible and whimsical ring, that was as cruel as it was alluring. He most certainly knew of the nuances that were surfacing ever so gradually, and Miyoshi couldn’t help but relentlessly falter to those irrefutable charms.

Nearly shuddering from the hasty action alone, Miyoshi soon found himself biting away the humane smile that was threatening to make itself known and lightly snickered at Kaminaga’s distraught with a hint of aggression. As Miyoshi was indulging in the dessert again at a stagnant rate and with a knowing air, Kaminaga was admiring the torturous view when his boyfriend had abruptly halted in his taunts at last.

“Can it be helped when you’re doing an audacious job of entertaining me? It’s a shame, Kaminaga. You’re daresay, _boring_.” Miyoshi retorted, before offering a spoon of ice cream to the older man who graciously consumed the dessert and grinned lovingly. Half expecting Kaminaga to tease him, Miyoshi was almost startled at the pleasant turn of events and couldn’t dare stifle back the rosy hue upon his face. Though he’d now made a mental note to himself to feed Kaminaga more often, it was evident that Kaminaga really was testing him with that sweetened smirk of his; the same one that Miyoshi could scarcely _not_ relent to.

“Hmm, do you honestly think I mind?” Kaminaga responded ardently with a glint in his eyes, widening his whimsical grin after the utensil parted from his mouth.

Miyoshi rose his brow in uncertainty at the subtle motion, pondering for a moment too long it seemed, as Kaminaga then stole the spoon from his grasp. Allowing him to do as he pleased in hesitations, Miyoshi fixated on his boyfriend who was far too attentive on the red beans as he eagerly indulged in them and soon glimpsed at Miyoshi with a perplexed air. Kaminaga had but the slightest remains of matcha on his lips and in spite of the unhindered urge to kiss him, Miyoshi precariously felt timid and sufficed with removing it with his thumb instead. Wiping the taste into his own mouth as his gaze never strayed from Kaminaga’s, he later took a breath and attempted with all of his being to ignore the amused glimmer that provoked him.    

“The quiet? You never seemed to mind before…” Miyoshi finally mused, shying away at the notion and pursed his lips out of habit. Even during their childhood, there would be moments of pure silence that spoke louder than the words they wanted to profess to the other and were comforting all on their own. The murmur was quite unlike him; though, Miyoshi soon thought otherwise. Kaminaga knew him far too well to utter such a vexing statement, and Miyoshi playfully resorted to teasing him instead. “Or, are you perhaps referring to your repetitive wiles? Which, in that case—”

“Repetitive? You demand as much, don’t you?” Kaminaga smirked avidly and returned the plastic utensil to the bowl, eyeing Miyoshi with a teasing smile. The younger man merely stared back in intrigue as Kaminaga soon entwined their hands in urgency; pulling him closer at the corner of the street, and halting in their tracks. “You love knowing exactly what it is that’ll be done for you—and _to_ you, again and again.” Kaminaga’s lips were just by the outline of Miyoshi’s ear and he felt as though he was burning in enamourment; the warm breath that promptly feathered by him and the lump in his throat that pulverised any ability to function properly. Cautiously, Miyoshi reacted through uncertainty as Kaminaga began to caress his cheek in a torturous motion and pressed onwards. “Those same repetitive wiles are taking you by surprise when you’re only falling harder, aren’t they?”

Parting his lips subtly, Miyoshi faltered for another ephemeral second as the growing blush on his face was prominent and his unbecoming weakness was inevitable. His fingertips were toying with the palm in his grasp and steadily, he met the delighted smile that he couldn’t stray his gaze from. Truthfully, however, letting Kaminaga dominate his better judgement and falling bashful were options his pride wouldn’t live down—even if his quivering touch and crimson visage contemplated otherwise.   

“...When did I ever inquire about your make believe fantasy?” Miyoshi mustered nearly incoherently, as his struggle was evident and Kaminaga only grew more enthralled. Miyoshi was averting his stare without the air of nonchalance and biting his lip in embarrassment. Sighing to recover from his momentary weakness, he met the knowing grin and challenged Kaminaga’s smirk. It was the very expression that the older man was more than familiar with, and Miyoshi strived again through a hasty movement. “I won’t deny my unwilling demands, though.”

Kaminaga snorted ever so subtly at the abrupt change in demeanour, that was more endearing that he let on and playfully lifted his brows in intrigue. Softly humming as Miyoshi squeezed his palm and he was now taking a gander at their vacant surroundings, Kaminaga took a step closer; cautiously diminishing their distance. The town was growing quiet and even the faintest indication from Miyoshi rang loudly; just as it never failed to do so. Kaminaga’s other hand then fell from Miyoshi’s physiognomy and onto the wall, haughtily taunting him with every passing second and drew near. There was something that was most enthralling with the fringe on Miyoshi’s face that was straying from where it once was, and Kaminaga selfishly let it remain unbeknownst to Miyoshi’s knowledge. The state of unsteady notions was far too alluring and he absolutely lavished in observing Miyoshi come undone.       

“I’ve never minded the quiet between us. Especially, when you’re noticeably rendered speechless by my unrelenting charms.” Kaminaga uttered as they were mere centimetres apart and their lips were in longing to delight the other.

Miyoshi’s bright orbs were glimpsing intently at the enchanting stare and he soon began to massage Kaminaga’s warm hand, as though it were second nature. Kaminaga was edging near as Miyoshi was teasing him with that mischievously subdued glint; daring him to speak again when he had the gall to murmur such a condescending remark. Kaminaga knew well enough, however, that two could play at that game.

“...It gives me an excuse to admire the ice cream stained on your lip.” Kaminaga continued knowingly, licking his bottom lip shortly after in a taunting motion.

Cautiously hesitating, Miyoshi’s gaze was subtly widened in disbelief and it was evident that he was more than aware of the notion that had yet to pass between them. Without wasting another fragment of a moment, Miyoshi couldn’t stifle the baffled gander that was now enshrouding him once Kaminaga captured his mouth in desperation. Though, the kiss ended far too prematurely for Kaminaga’s liking and he naturally grunted in dismay. There was a most delighted sound that emitted from the urgent motion, but Miyoshi was pushing Kaminaga away firmly and unwillfully all the same.

Noticeably frowning, Kaminaga watched as Miyoshi then forced his hand away and pushed the paper cup into the older man’s hold. At the abruptly cold sensation now in his grasp, he could only chuckle as Miyoshi was now grazing his face ever so bashfully in full belief of the little white lie that graced him. Shyly turning away, Miyoshi soon realized that such an endeavour was futile and he was daresay _embarrassed_ that he was most definitely blushing. Any remains would’ve eagerly been consumed by Kaminaga, and Miyoshi sufficed by being fed ice cream to calm down the heated kiss that enraptured him.  

“How about _irresistibly_ quiet, then?” Kaminaga attempted as his breath feathered by Miyoshi’s ear, teasing him with an elongated and seductive drawl. He was pushing himself closer with the guise of flirtations, for if Miyoshi were to witness the burning stain upon his visage, he’d never hear the end of it. Naturally, Kaminaga hadn’t expected Miyoshi to obediently indulge in his whims and he still needed a moment to register his victory.

Miyoshi, however, scoffed childishly as the other was nearly stammering. Regrettably so, Kaminaga couldn’t be certain if Miyoshi was aware of his boyfriend’s pleased demeanour and attempted to remain at ease. Miyoshi then pressed a torturous palm against the older man’s chest, urging him away to his disappointment. He was still nothing less of vexed from the fictitious mishap on his face, that Kaminaga dauntingly had to proclaim.

“Hmph...that’s passable, I suppose.” Miyoshi mused and glanced downwards as he was gifted another scoop of dessert, returning his gaze shortly after with a cheeky grin. “Are you just noticing now? That’s no good, Kaminaga...”

Registering the chortle that was only in the utmost of anticipation, Miyoshi soon plummeted his fingers onto the crown of his head out of habit and pursed his lip in agitation. It was only then that he took notice of the stray fringe that was in disarray and arranged it promptly, shyly biting his lip as he did so. He was soon scowling at Kaminaga whose laughter only grew into blatant snickers. Kaminaga made certain to eye such movements closely as his chuckles slowly came to a standstill, and he then gripped onto the fingers that were far too fixated on otherwise; savouring the concealed gasp.

“The silence or your effect on me? Both are far too obvious.” Kaminaga noted, tangling Miyoshi’s hand into his own gradually and tightening his hold.  

Miyoshi merely hummed in response and drew a mischievous beam upon his lips, lowering their entwined fingers and squeezing it softly.

“Do you know what else is obvious?” The younger man murmured with allure in his voice and an undeniable glint in his expression; his tone lowering into a husky purr. Kaminaga bit back the bewilderment that threatened to seep out, as he almost shivered when Miyoshi spoke and Miyoshi soon smirked with that torturous conceit of his. Pulling Kaminaga inwards as he was burning in anticipation, Miyoshi didn’t dare waver and continued onwards with a most enticing gaze. Though, it was then that Kaminaga could at last revert away from his dazzled gaze and Miyoshi’s smile had that of a mischievous air.  “You’re nearly late for your appointment.”

There was imminent whine escaping Kaminaga once the words had surfaced and registered, and he noticeably had his mouth agape and eyes widened in dismay. Without missing a beat, Miyoshi allowed himself to laugh relentlessly in response and enrapture in the irritated boyfriend before him. Though, it was unlike him to stand for such derision and Kaminaga playfully planted his palm over Miyoshi’s mouth in retort. Even as his hand was playfully whipped aside, Miyoshi didn’t dare halt in his chortles and had the most endearing grin residing on his lips.

Parting from the insistent fingers in his grasp, Miyoshi then wrapped his arms around Kaminaga’s waist and bit his lip in a futile endeavour to cease his amusement; drawing his lover near. In spite of the scarce and ardent affections that nearly caused Kaminaga to respond with otherwise, he could only watch in distraught as he soon glimpsed at his phone screen to make certain for himself and groaned again at the looming reminder. His professor would only have the most discerning of comments in his upcoming grade, if he were to present himself in an untimely manner for the meeting he’d sought for months on end.

The daunting notification was enlarged on the screen looking back and Kaminaga then heaved an aggravated sigh, glancing subtly at Miyoshi who appeared far too childlike in his fascinations. Returning the device to his pocket, he rolled his eyes at the unfair expression facing him and cursed himself for faltering every time. He was gracious, however, that Miyoshi finally stopped taunting him with that far too unrivaled charm of his and teasingly pinched his cheek.

“...We still have our Valentine’s date next week, right?” Kaminaga cautiously mustered, acting as though each word that rolled off his tongue had soon took a form in regret. He still had a certain gift to buy, after all.  

“Naturally.” Miyoshi replied with an irrefutable air of delight, pulling away the fumbling fingertips from his countenance.  

Kaminaga grinned lovingly at the teasing utter and entwined their fingers but again, squeezing them gently as he did so.

“Promise me you won’t take any shifts that day. You’re mine, okay? From start to finish.” Kaminaga continued to reassure himself, gazing into the bright orbs that were only growing more mischievous with every passing moment. Though, Kaminaga was instead becoming rather bashful and sufficed with kissing the corner of Miyoshi’s lips to hide himself for even an instant more.

“Aren’t I always?” Miyoshi responded with a knowing glimmer in his stare, drawing circles with his thumb as he readjusted their hands. Curving his lips with a subdued frown as his airs were soon shrouded in disappointment, his gaze was intent and captured the other’s attention anxiously. His peer innately softened as Kaminaga’s unsteady wiles were staining his face in a crimson hue and Miyoshi chortled in hesitations, before speaking again in cautions. “Kaminaga...if you don’t get on the train now, you won’t be able to take any shifts regardless. Though I’d much prefer you to be enslaved to me alone, and not _student_ loans.”

Barely even recovering from the enamouring murmur just moments before, Kaminaga found himself clearing his throat as a means to enrapture in the sweetened words for another ephemeral second and intended to proceed again. In spite of this, he was now halting as Miyoshi’s fingertips began to play at Kaminaga’s face in slow motions, examining his countenance with every undermining gesture. As his playful touch was running across Kaminaga’s visage, Miyoshi’s teasing smile was all the more prominent and the older man then gripped onto to the palm that was as daring as ever. Kaminaga, however, would beg to differ for he too had the gall to relentlessly torture his boyfriend.

“Aww, I’m sure you’d enjoy seeing me more often then~! Isn’t sharing everything the beauty of love?” Kaminaga asserted with a mischievous air, winking flirtatiously for added measure as he stirred the leftover ice cream in the bowl.

In doing so, Miyoshi innately pulled away the longing hold and scowled in defeat from the aggravating taunt. Seemingly sighing and observing the ticking watch on his wrist, he soon glimpsed at Kaminaga again; urging him with his stare alone.

“Leave.” Miyoshi rashly dictated, crossing his arms and provoking Kaminaga with a gentle push.

Even with the rough nuance in his drawl, Kaminaga was chuckling at Miyoshi’s futile endeavour to conceal his concerns through a willful contempt, and observed as his lover began to stray from him with every hastened stride. Cautiously trailing behind with teasing footsteps, Kaminaga then drew a devious grin upon as his lips when Miyoshi locked eyes with him again; the younger man that was glimpsing downwards in a most subdued manner. Not stifling the snort that escaped him, Kaminaga could only bite his lip as Miyoshi began to approach him like that of an enchanted feline.

He was eyeing the remains of dessert left in Kaminaga’s grasp with a discerning fascination, to which the one in question taunted at through feigned innocence; scooping the final bits onto the plastic spoon and hovering it by Miyoshi’s mouth. The subtle aroma of matcha and sweetened red beans were undoubtedly unrivaled, and naturally, he wasn’t one to take such derision from Kaminaga. Despite such morals, he covertly wanted to indulge in Kaminaga’s wiles. He’d be late if he didn’t—or at least, that’s what Miyoshi was able to convince himself of. Heaving an agitated breath, Miyoshi took a timid gander at his inherently vacant surroundings and parted his lips to scarcely relent in Kaminaga’s insatiable whims. For the senseless grin encircling Kaminaga's lips was rather enticing and perhaps it was the change in weather, that allowed Miyoshi to muse that he truly wouldn't mind being fed by that taunting expression. Though, it was then that the ice cream merely grazed by his lips in a torturous motion and was irritably consumed by the one before him. Kaminaga was chuckling lavishly and wiping the utensil simultaneously, inevitably delighted by the scowl on Miyoshi’s face. Even as he turned away bashfully with the rose hue upon his visage, Kaminaga pulled his fingertips into his hold once again and toyed with the plastic still in his mouth with a hum.

“...Idiot.” Miyoshi scolded, and cursed himself for appearing humane when Kaminaga should be berated for falling behind schedule—not to mention, berated for being so spoiled.   

Meeting his eyes subtly, Miyoshi took a moment to glance at the foolish grin upon his boyfriend’s countenance and was then dragged forward. Letting go in hesitations, Miyoshi smiled softly at the crinkled brows facing him and pinched Kaminaga’s nose in retaliation. In disregard to his urge to walk his boyfriend to the train station and enrapture in that endearingly wincing expression, he had intentions of otherwise. The frown and child-like whine naturally did naught to waver his notions and he sufficed with pressing his fingers softly onto the hand in his grip. Kaminaga knew well enough when Miyoshi couldn’t be persuaded of otherwise and sighed regretfully in his dismay. There would be other means of getting information out of him at a later time and odd enough, Kaminaga adored the intrigue. At such an indication, Kaminaga removed the spoon from his mouth and acknowledged his defeat, leaning in closer for a kiss as their hands were separated in a hastened movement. Though, Miyoshi merely smirked at this and eyed the watch by the cuff of his sleeve; turning away through an eloquent gesture.

It would be futile for Kaminaga to always have his way without a means of punishment. Ironically, so, Miyoshi felt as though _he’d_ be the one punished if he were to allow Kaminaga to be late to his important meeting, when he too had an appointment to fulfill—an appointment that stole away Kaminaga’s fixation in nothing less of an untimely manner. It was unlike a man of Miyoshi’s calibre to sit back and watch as his boyfriend grew distracted, and selfishly, Miyoshi would have a full hand in stealing back what was his.

* * *

“I thought we had a deal.” Kaminaga grumbled in his misfortune, leaning against the doorframe and observing irritably as Miyoshi was brushing his fringe in a frivolous motion.  


Kaminaga was awaiting in impatience for Valentine’s day with the most intricate plans to follow, and naturally rushed over after his morning class to Miyoshi’s apartment with a bouquet in hand. Though, it was to his blatant distraught that Miyoshi had texted him of otherwise and left his lecture early to prepare for his unnecessary intentions of work. As he was now standing before the mirror with his comb fumbling in his grasp, Miyoshi steadily began to eye the anxious expression that was burning a hole into his being and turned to face Kaminaga unwillingly.

“A deal? Would that make this a type of...business transaction then? Which in that case, would be more beneficial to work a few measly hours, rather than attend to your irritable whims.” Miyoshi uttered through cautious airs, pausing in cruel jests towards the imminent disappointment gazing back. Though, he too was in an unnerving state of agitations. His fringe seemed nearly stray and unnatural, but he was baffled for perhaps the thought he was entertaining was a result of his accumulating stress he’d been withholding. Combined with his increasingly unjust work hours and array of assignments, a lack of sleep was all the more daunting.   

Evidently, his appearance was as unrivaled as it always was; how every strand of hair was more than quintessential, and every gesture was faultlessly undermining all other entities in sight. It was a measly endeavour on Miyoshi’s part and as bothered as he portrayed himself as, the gentle lip bite was pressing at Kaminaga relentlessly and he wouldn’t dare falter now. Not when their plans had inevitably fallen into disarray, and the roses he prepared well in advance would be left all by their lonesome in a matter of minutes.     

“Miyoshi...” Kaminaga reprimanded to his dismay, taking a subtle gander at the bouquet that was unexpectedly gifted to him and indulged in the sweetened aroma that nearly persuaded him of otherwise.

It came as a surprise to him that Miyoshi would present him with such an affectionate notion, and even more so when Miyoshi bashfully insisted that his roses were far more superior than the ones he received. It was unlike him to do so, and as the flowers were unceremoniously pulverising Kaminaga’s better judgement before he could even register the movement, Miyoshi had already returned to preening himself by the mirror. The crimson hue arising upon Miyoshi’s countenance wasn’t left unnoticed, however, and even began to challenge the tint of the bouquet with every passing moment. Though, as delighted as Miyoshi pretended he wasn't, the gesture soon began to surface as a peace offering and Kaminaga couldn't help but feel resentful. He grew uncertain, for the anxious eyes averting their gaze held a distinct unease upon meeting his own and hesitated to press onwards.  

“It’s not as if I planned for this.” Miyoshi murmured in urgency at the unsteady gander that was darting through him in the mirror, and halted unwillingly as his fingers finally fell from the crown of his head.

His words unraveled themselves with cautions and appeared nearly incoherent, much to his dismay and disapproval. He was rather dubious as ephemeral moments were treading by, but he discerned his hesitant notions as a means of guilt-driven wiles. Even if he wasn’t entirely at fault, it was Kaminaga’s foolishly bothered expression that made it all the more difficult, and he hadn’t the gall to rival it now. Though ambivalent, he softened his stare and forced the smirk that Kaminaga loved to hate.

“How was _I_ supposed to know that all those girls would be waiting to bask in my presence and shower me with their gifts?” Miyoshi continued with a pompous air, resting the comb in his hand and taunting Kaminaga all the same.

At the familiar glint in the knowing orbs that were glimpsing back in Miyoshi’s reflection, Kaminaga huffed a relenting breath at last and found a timid smile on his lips. Lifting himself from the door frame, he steadily approached the younger man and carefully placed the teasing bouquet in hand onto the nearby kitchen counter.

“Because it happens every year, since even before we were in middle school.” Kaminaga responded without missing a beat; his voice that rang of an irrepressible mischief and growing amusement. It was common tradition for the pair to take part in devious games with the other from childhood; even more so, of ones where they could challenge which of the two was most loved. Kaminaga, however, was the reigning champion of Valentine’s day chocolates and would not dare relent; even to his more than irritated, sore loser of a boyfriend. “Not that you can compete with me, anyways.”

Miyoshi merely scoffed at the daunting remark and took another gander at his reflection, eyeing every strand in a meticulous fashion. Pursing his lip subtly, he fixated his focus unwillingly in recollection of this very excursion last year. Though the chocolate count was aggravatingly closer than it usually was, the smug grin on Kaminaga’s visage was the most unsettling of all. Even more so when it was utilized to his advantage more often than not. Regardless, Miyoshi had a more pressing concern at hand when his line of sight strayed to the watch on his wrist and took note of the time in agitations. Halting for a moment too long, he shuddered ever so slightly as Kaminaga’s arms soon wrapped themselves around his waist and Miyoshi found himself leaning into his touch.   

“...You know that’s not why I had to postpone our date.” Miyoshi timidly replied, meeting Kaminaga’s eyes cautiously in the mirror and averted his stare shortly after. Kaminaga smiled softly at the bashful response and tightened his hold, before pressing a hasty kiss upon Miyoshi’s cheek when the younger man continued with a distraught huff. “That irritating manager should be where you direct your menacing glares at. If he really appreciated me, he wouldn’t be doing this.”

“Maybe he appreciates you _too_ much. Stop being so good at your job; I can appreciate you more than he can.” Kaminaga remarked through bothered airs, pouting senselessly as Miyoshi’s fixations hastily fell upon his fringe for the umpteenth time.       

Without allowing another beat to pass, Kaminaga then gripped onto Miyoshi’s arm and pulled it down in agitations; chuckling silently at the dismayed grunt that followed and tangled their fingers but again. Though Miyoshi was slightly pinching him in aggressive and child-like motions, Kaminaga only continued to clutch onto the fumbling palm with a teasing touch and grinned sheepishly at the aftermath.

“You’re one to talk with all of your overtime that cuts into our dates.” Miyoshi offered spitefully, daring Kaminaga anxiously in the reflection through a piercing gaze.

There was an unfathomable number of occurrences where Kaminaga unwillingly took leave, seemingly ‘forgetting’ to turn off his phone and also ‘forgetting’ to not answer his phone in turn. In spite of this, it wasn’t as though Miyoshi truly found fault in his actions. Student debts were the bane of every young adult’s existence and as spoiled as Miyoshi knew himself to be, there was no harm in seeking revenge from that deridingly attractive face staring back.     

“At least I make it.” Kaminaga taunted with an equally distasteful gander, reaching out for the comb in Miyoshi’s grasp ever so impatiently.

Smirking whimsically at the vexed murmur escaping Miyoshi, Kaminga then allowed himself to chuckle playfully and gently thrust the brush against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Miyoshi merely huffed an agitated breath at the coy motion and returned the comb briskly to his hold, biting his lip subtly at Kaminaga’s foolish grin. For if he were to glimpse for even a moment longer, he’d find the endeavour to be futile and evidently surrender to those very same wiles that never failed to provoke him. Even more so when that bothered gaze nearly coaxed him to dismiss the shift he was well preparing for.

“...We can still have our dinner reservation after.” Miyoshi mustered with a bashful air, averting from Kaminaga’s disappointed stare knowingly and planted the brush onto the wooden surface as he relented. Abruptly meeting Kaminaga with a hasty turn, Miyoshi basked in the staggering grunt that had come to pass and toyed his fingers onto the older man’s chest teasingly. Upon catching his gaze, Miyoshi cupped Kaminaga’s face and planted an urgent peck to subdue the daunting stare looking back at him. “You’re welcome to wait here until then.”

Kaminaga merely frowned at the words that began to surface and nearly shuddered from the willful hands that snaked around his waist, drawing him near. Turning away from that condescending and ardent smirk that was forcing him to falter relentlessly, Kaminaga heaved a cautious breath and pressed onwards.

“What am I? A dog?” Kaminaga murmured reluctantly, straying from Miyoshi’s gander and cursing himself for nearly surrendering. “...There’s no point if you’re not here.”

“A dog, hmm?” Miyoshi asserted with a most delighted contempt seeping from his lips; his fingertips soon fiddling at the collar of Kaminaga’s coat and smiling in guile notions. “Haven’t you always wanted a pet name from me? How ungrateful.”

Emitting a baffled grunt and blinking once more as the utter just scarcely began to register, Kaminaga abruptly turned away from the mischievous smile and unwillingly met his gaze again. Miyoshi was grinning ever so devilishly as seconds began to trickle by, and the mocking glint only continued to pulverise his every notion. At such a feat, it was as though Kaminaga was forcefully perspiring in discomposure; glowing in nothing less than a crimson hue. Reluctantly, he then swallowed the lump in his throat and took a cautious breath. Miyoshi’s curious expression was one he’d give in to every time, and the now alluring smile that took its place was all the more daring. Naturally, however, Kaminaga too would challenge Miyoshi with a most beguiling smirk in turn.

“I suppose that means that if I beg, you’ll stay...won’t you?” Kaminaga murmured softly with a playful ring in his voice, planting his fingers beneath Miyoshi’s chin and drawing even closer.

The younger man merely hummed at the provoking implication and chortled with a lavish air, rivalling Kaminaga’s taunting stare all the same.

“You’re already begging.” Miyoshi reprimanded as Kaminaga’s touch soon found itself in between his boyfriend’s hair, and Miyoshi too was toying with him in more ways than one.

The sheepish palms that were pressed upon Kaminaga’s waist innately tightened their grasp, and he eyed Miyoshi in a coy motion; breathing slowly as their bodies grew pressed up against the other. As he released an involuntary grunt, Kaminaga then offered a restless peck in response and caressed the face that relented not in his teases. It was a subtle endeavour to shroud away his bashful reaction and it was inherently as futile and conspicuous as it always was. For Miyoshi was pressing onwards in his torture, and even deepened the kiss as Kaminaga attempted to part from the eager mouth that could do as much harm as it could do pleasure. Surely it would be just a few measly minutes until Miyoshi would leave for his train, and Kaminaga was certain that he hadn’t the gall to walk him to the station for work and not for play. Miyoshi would do much better being stationed in his arms after all, and with Miyoshi’s tongue now playing at his swollen lips between kisses, it wasn’t as though Kaminaga could resist the enticing murmurs escaping the egotistical Miyoshi—the very same _egotistical_ lover who too was begging for him.    

“You’re so cute when you’re observant.” Kaminaga managed as he abruptly ceased Miyoshi’s desperate assault in mocking jest; the younger man who was glimpsing back with a most child-like pout and panting steadily.

He mused that Kaminaga was growing selfish if he wasn’t even allowed to taste his tongue and didn’t waste another moment to achieve his desire. Miyoshi was the only one that was deserving of such entitlement, and he wouldn’t even allow for Kaminaga to take that away from him.         

“Is it working?” Kaminaga teased with that whimsical grin of his, nearly forcing Miyoshi to pause in his tracks and falter in an erratic motion. Though, Miyoshi merely bit back the humane smile that was threatening to reveal itself and sufficed with a provoking smirk.  

“Not in the least.” Miyoshi drawled cunningly, and pressed another reckless kiss in urgency. His hands fell back into Kaminaga’s with a hasty pull and his tongue was only continuing to taunt at the impatient lips, steadily awaiting his cue.

Innately, Kaminaga was now grasping onto his boyfriend’s waist cheekily and biting softly upon his lower lip between kisses. Miyoshi grew coaxed at the aggressive movements that soon invited his tongue inside and nearly whimpered in delight, indulging readily in a single breath. The pleasurable touch that would dare not to relent and captured his tongue lavishly. Kaminaga gasped undoubtedly at the familiar taste that was fleeting and nearly imaginary, for the sucking had halted altogether and he hadn’t had nearly enough. Coyly, Miyoshi was wiping the trail of saliva from his mouth with an alluring gleam as he spoke again.

“Especially when you’re not moaning and stripped down on all fours.”

Miyoshi paused at the alluring orbs that were far too telling of their desires to undress him, and the lavish hum that was anything but innocent—yet, all the more enthralling. As Kaminaga’s fingertips found themselves upon his own collar and he was teasingly unbuttoning with an intent gander, the pounding in Miyoshi’s chest was aggravating and his weakened state of mind had at last quivered. He still needed to catch his breath, after all.  

“Don’t even think about it.” Miyoshi asserted with a dismayed huff, averting his stare for but a moment of defeat. Naturally, the graceless snort that followed was the most daunting of all, and Kaminaga even had the gall to utilize it with that endearing laugh of his. Not that Miyoshi would fall back and allow him to be so _demanding_. “Though, I do appreciate you acknowledging me as your owner.”

At the sight of the condescending grin, Kaminaga’s chortles had softened and he grew disheartened as Miyoshi began to reach for his bag.

“I had no idea you were into role-play.” He replied with a seductive air, lowering his tone sheepishly and pressing a hand firmly against the mirror. “Are you sure I’m your average, domesticated...and _tamed_ canine? I thought you liked it rough...”

“What makes you think it’s an act?” Miyoshi taunted in mockery as Kaminaga drew near, draping his hot breath that only continued to fuel Miyoshi’s unrelenting anticipation. Unfortunately, however, he hadn’t a moment to waste and he’d already spent far too much on his guiling boyfriend—one who was more than aware of every whim to relent to. “...Just be a good boy until I get back.”

“As if you could chain me down.” Kaminaga challenged cunningly, frowning inconspicuously as Miyoshi was running his fingers into his hair as though he were a mere puppy and smirking coyly all the same. Even so, Kaminaga foolishly enraptured in the sweetened touch like that of a child.

Taking cautions in his steps, Miyoshi then pressed himself sternly against Kaminaga in a testing motion and grinned in pleasure at the dismayed reaction. His fingers were devilishly toying at Kaminaga’s chest and he was humming softly as he threatened to venture lower, adoring the silent gasp that managed to grace him. He was murmuring sweet nothings through a flirtatious torment, daring not to break away from Kaminaga’s gaze and just scarcely leaning into his unrivaled temptation.

“Then we’ll just have to wait and see now, won’t we?”


	2. Second To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy would be so much more delightful, had it been that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Um...I'm sorry for being dead for so long orz 
> 
> To anyone that actually reads my works, I'm so grateful to hear such kind words in spite of my wordy and draggy at times fics (such sweet comments are undeserving of me) ;w; i"M CRYYYYYY 
> 
> Work and school has been tough with the extra shifts I had to take, among other problems but things are much better now and I should be able to update weekly from now on because more time and lol following a schedule is quite lovely ^v^ I feel super awks though because I was supposed to add another scene to this chapter but it just felt like done when I finished up this part so I decided to add an extra chapter to the fic to make up for tht ^^
> 
> Also, honmei choco(lates) are homemade chocolates gifted on Valentine's Day in case anyone was wondering wwwww
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts if you'd like! and thanks for reading nonetheless hehehe
> 
> Also cross-posted on my [new writing blog ](https://spicyxllama.tumblr.com/post/162911846105/kamimiyo-occupation-love-24) (to separate fics and headcanon screams) !!! Though I'm only noticing now tht the theme settings make text a bit more daunting to read orz...I'll go fix tht up >o<

It wasn’t unlike any other work shift that Miyoshi had ever been assigned to—not in the least. Even if his neck was slightly sore from drifting into an unwelcome ... _rest_ on the daily commute this morning, and meeting his more than unamused boyfriend after class was the self-indulgent type of pain. Miyoshi wasn’t one to be caught daresay, _off-guard_ in public, for he’d always gotten the quintessential hours in the night before. Though, even when he didn’t (which was more often than not), it would be infallible for any entity to discern such a myth. It was simply a delay in blinking, of course—one that was oddly taking a couple hundred seconds to fulfill, and naturally, it could be fashionable to be late (just this once).

If it wasn’t related to class or his erratic work schedule, it was innately Kaminaga who’d been keeping him up throughout the night. Contrary to the spiteful remarks that Kaminaga only knew far too well, Miyoshi never minded in the least. The back and forth texting was nothing less than second nature at this point, and as daunting as Miyoshi hoped it to be, it was the unrivaled calm among a wretched storm of some entity known as life itself.

It was nearly akin to the all too familiar tracklist that’d been playing during the month; the very one that Miyoshi in actuality grew not to mind, and the fawning from admirers over his little mishap on the train. The darting gazes and hushed murmurs were of course, all too lively, and as irritable as they always were, such strangers made him feel closer to Kaminaga. For Kaminaga had constantly been dealing with such displays of amour that it innately proved difficult to find alone time with said boyfriend on campus, and how he even had the gall to loudly proclaim sweet nothings to them in Miyoshi’s presence was most aggravating of all.

It was no secret that Kaminaga absolutely adored Miyoshi’s avid (and absolutely fictitious) jealousy, after all.

However, there was no harm in showing gratitude to those who could distinguish true beauty and Miyoshi knew that for certain. Except that it was Valentine’s day of all days, and he’d rather be doing the uniform date with Kaminaga, instead of being clad and miserably attractive in uniform.

As Miyoshi continued to rearrange the disarrayed shelf and place but another box of gifted chocolates onto the nearby trolley, he found it nearly pleasant that Book-Off wasn’t bustling with customers for once. It was only natural to catch sight of visitors searching through rows of products and gently checking the items; shopping baskets in hand and lighthearted conversation amidst. The reselling of used entertainment goods was the establishment’s main purpose, though, it was anything but entertaining when his manager seemed to adore provoking him to no end. Even the girls who’d constantly approached him with presents on the annual occasion did naught to interest him for long, and he was nearly doubting his narcissistic wiles at such a feat.

Perhaps the redundant love songs playing about were growing truly menacing, and the occasional couples gawking at merchandise were vexing it seemed. For he had no say in the matter when that horrendous manager was the son of the dean, and Miyoshi’s scheme to ruin said employer couldn’t be put into play as of yet. Kaminaga would scold him further if he’d attempted anything without his assistance or “consent” as he’d liked to call it, though Kaminaga too was quite devious all on his own. It would indeed be troublesome if their scholarships were relinquished by word of a certain bastard’s mouth, and Miyoshi wouldn’t allow for that to happen to either of them. However, Miyoshi was more than just a mere multi-tasker who could easily uphold grades and troublesome notions. This specifically was a rather personal malice that he’d like to see through desperately to the end, and naturally so, Kaminaga would forgive him later anyway.

Despite this, Miyoshi had more frivolous concerns at hand when he was eyeing the stock that was still in need of replenishing. Even more so when there was an out of place novel among the textbooks, and its very positioning was noticeably baffling considering he’d been re-organizing for the past fifteen minutes or so. Even with the constant pauses to attend to his admirers, it was unlike him to be so hasty. For he couldn’t grasp the concept that he was daresay _missing_ Kaminaga, as said boyfriend would always appear just as he was supposed to when needed. It would prove difficult to miss one that would never leave, and was never _allowed_ to leave in turn. That would just be unfair.

Of course, it most definitely was a consumer driven scheme that Miyoshi could never get used to come Valentine’s day and that was the only reason he could entertain such daunting notions. Those sickening and sweetened murmurs that he too had heard from a certain someone only proved to remind him that such longing was unnaturally unnecessary—or _naturally_ , he’d supposed. It couldn’t be natural to miss Kaminaga, just as Miyoshi couldn’t have missed adjusting this silly novel. It must have been the fault of this opportunistic customer who more than likely returned the book to its wrongful location while Miyoshi’s focus was elsewhere. Though, this customer’s presence was ironically calming for Miyoshi hadn’t noticed them in the least.

Or so he thought, because as he reached to arrange the shelf yet again, his fingers were immediately grazed upon by a familiar palm and his lips curved delightfully all the same.

Shying his hand away, Miyoshi took a gander at the foolish grin staring back and the book that was now placed in his grasp. The coy smirk plastered upon Kaminaga’s visage only seeped of a subtle intrigue and Miyoshi froze for a moment too long it seemed, gently toying with the novel in his clutch before putting it away in cautions. He soon found comfort, however, in frowning at his boyfriend who appeared to show interest in the various products at the store and was sneaking glances at Miyoshi knowingly. He was always such a horrible liar.

“Kaminaga, what are you doing here? It’s not even close to the end of my shift.” Miyoshi greeted in drawls, meeting Kaminaga’s gaze and relenting with a sigh.

His timing was irrefutably without flaw and only seeped of a blatant facade that was already crumbling down. Naturally, Kaminaga only had a single reason to be in this very location as of now, and that was the constant inevitable of his impatience for tonight.

Edging closer and observing his surroundings momentarily, Miyoshi was thankful that there were no customers in sight. Though, he was merely growing vexed at the older man who was supposedly distracted by a textbook and selfishly tugged at his sleeve.

“Miss me already?” Miyoshi continued in almost hesitations and caught himself scarcely in the act, gripping all the more in a futile endeavour to hide himself.  

At the child-like motion, Kaminaga playfully hummed in response; diverting from the doe eyes that were far too demanding in all their wiles and fixated at but another book in retaliation. He’d previously studied this author’s works in the past, and innately so, it wouldn’t be odd to find himself drawn into the next redundant novel he’d put out. If it meant that he could tease his boyfriend just a little bit longer through the use of measly excuses, then so be it. The fingers entwining into his own that were soon becoming firm in their jealousy were the most adorable after all. As he finally set his sights upon the agitated Miyoshi, he could barely even stifle his chuckles and grinned lavishly in return.     

“I think you’re the one that’s _missing_ _out_ on me.” Kaminaga murmured and gently squeezed his hand, haughtily leaning in for a kiss. “Look at all the hours that are being wasted working, when you should be _working_ on me.”

Cautiously, Kaminaga was then able to eye others roaming about along the aisles and immediately snaked an arm around Miyoshi’s waist; drawing him near for customers to continue on their way and concealed an affectionate kiss with an opened book. It was the very approach Kaminaga forbade himself of upon entering the store, and even so, the contemptuous grin drawn upon Miyoshi’s lips was nothing less of a cruel jest that was all the more enticing.

Miyoshi whimpered softly at the abrupt assault and taunted his tongue against the opening of Kaminaga’s mouth all the same, kissing roughly and teasingly. Though, Kaminaga merely chortled softly at the baffling gesture and found himself pushed up against the product shelf; his lower lip that was being bit at softly and how he was wincing subtly, for it was proving difficult to remain quiet. It would be troublesome if they were caught by staff and undoubtedly so, Kaminaga knew for certain that Miyoshi wasn’t frightened in the least.

He was in no need of questioning Miyoshi’s enrapturing and conspicuous guiles when kisses were being stolen at their hasty pace. It was so like Miyoshi to not admit to the obvious through words alone, of course.

Bashfully, Kaminaga was averting his gander in full acknowledgement of the blush plastered across his face and cautiously grazed his fingertips against his mouth once they separated. Naturally, Miyoshi was only smirking with that haughty glimmer in his eyes when Kaminaga could barely even muster a response. He knew he should’ve been in disbelief with Miyoshi’s selfish antics, and yet, he only expected as much.    

“As tempting as you unfortunately are, the storage room is pre-occupied and frankly, so am I.” Miyoshi responded with conceit in his drawl, subtly lifting his chin for added measure and toying his hand against Kaminaga’s chest in flirtations.

It was just a few months prior to their discreet exchange as of now, that Miyoshi was working but another unforeseen shift and Kaminaga received a seemingly urgent text from his boyfriend. It entailed of something along the lines of a ‘desperate endeavour’ that only Kaminaga was capable of achieving, and oddly enough, Kaminaga found himself being all too concerned about Miyoshi’s well-being. His worry had soon found itself faced with a rather discerning longing, for it wasn’t long at all until Miyoshi had dragged him into the closed off storage room; lights dimmed and doors clasped shut.

At the impatient click of the lock and the firm push against the wall, no further explanation was needed when Miyoshi’s lips were latched onto his own and the younger man was murmuring words of dismay between kisses. Such a perilous scenario should prove as enticing with Miyoshi’s ever demanding wiles and frustrated muses. His movements grew aggressive within mere moments and the look in his eyes had innately softened for the man before him. Even if Kaminaga had playfully jested that the situation was rather arousing, it was evident that Miyoshi’s huffs were the result of a blatant vexation from his manager’s torturous requests and that the only one who could spare him from his distraught was Kaminaga.

His break had already been ticking away and he found no shame in spiting the son of the dean by feeling his boyfriend inside of him for a little while longer. Kaminaga always knew exactly what to say, even as Miyoshi was venting likewise to a child and embracing his boyfriend all the while more between thrusts.

Naturally, there was something most provoking with getting away with what his superior would have detested and Miyoshi absolutely sprinted with that notion.     

“Are you trying to distract me from scolding you?” Kaminaga questioned with a teasing hitch in his voice; a discerning glint reflecting in his eyes.

Revenge would be all the more thrilling in due time and he’d rather not be rushed in pleasuring his ever so demanding boyfriend. Meeting Miyoshi’s flirtatious gander, he then reached for the taunting hand that was upon his chest and pressed a hasty kiss onto the younger man’s wrist.

“You’re so cute in this uniform; I’d like to admire it on you and not off you. Though, I didn’t come here for you.”

At the demeaning utter, Miyoshi darted a more than inconspicuous frown to the man before him; crossing his arms and turning away.

“Then why are you wasting my time?” Miyoshi murmured, ignoring the unhindered chortle that definitely wasn’t endearing at all because he knew better than to let Kaminaga get away with mocking him. Even if that softened stare was testing him all the more.   

“Because I’m trying to get you fired.” Kaminaga blatantly remarked; a whimsical grin residing on his lips before continuing in jest. Observing in a nearly coy manner as Miyoshi grew fascinated at the disheveled shelf that wasn’t actually disheveled at all and pulled away the novel from the other’s man grasp, Kaminaga spoke again. “Kidding~”

In spite of his rather enlightened facade, it was growing difficult to discern if the agitation rummaging through out his mind was a result of the couples whose loving conversations were naturally in earshot, or the talk of Valentine’s dinner plans that he too was eager to indulge in. Surely, it was the latter—or perhaps, neither at all. For there was no reason to be disheartened when watching Miyoshi work was all the more intriguing.

Except that, he hadn’t appeared to be actually working since Kaminaga had entered the shop. Miyoshi was constantly being whisked away by supposed gift bearing customers and though Kaminaga expected to be rather amused (with the minor pauses to work between admirers), he was only growing more wary as time began to trickle by.

At first, Kaminaga diverted his attention elsewhere because as adoring as it was to see Miyoshi’s valiant endeavours to defeat him in the chocolate count, it was evident that his efforts were to be naturally defeated but again. With that notorious smirk curved upon his visage, he thought better to browse the rest of the store in blatant curiosities. Kaminaga never really was all too distant when the women stole Miyoshi away and strangely enough, Kaminaga was keeping watch out of habit. He’d long searched the many aisles and even found himself buying what was probably unnecessary but hey, the prices were most definitely attractive—unlike what had been going on for the past two hours.

To be fair, Miyoshi _did_ mention something of the sort that this year’s competition would surely be different and with Miyoshi’s growing popularity in spite of his seemingly effortless endeavours, that could definitely be the case—and it definitely was thus far. For Miyoshi was earnestly working harder and as amusing and enthralling as that was, something still was off-putting.

Diverting his focus from the shelf and to the next young woman that had pranced over to Miyoshi with a box of chocolates, Kaminaga bit back the sigh he so desperately needed to release. He hadn’t actually approached Miyoshi at first for it was all too interesting to take in every daunting task that his manager had set him out to do. Though concerning, Miyoshi never spited him and it was only once he’d finished all those troubling tasks that all the girls were practically lining up and attending to admirers was the only task he had for well over an hour. Even if Kaminaga’s situation was clearly no better, he was certain at most that there was an irrefutable difference between the two.  

“Hey, Miyo~ where’s my honmei chocolates?” Kaminaga bashfully mustered, tugging against Miyoshi’s sleeve at the first possible moment in a futile endeavour to steal him away.

Surely, Miyoshi’s vanity hadn’t gotten the better of him on _Valentine’s day_ of all days. Even if the chocolates were just a competition to them, he never once had to compete for Miyoshi’s time in such a frustrating manner. Jealousy would be so much more delightful had it been that.  

At the impatient touch and the abrupt rustling of bags being pressed against the other, Miyoshi paused for a momentary second and found himself merely glimpsing at what was in Kaminaga’s grasp, rather than at him. He’d easily expected that Kaminaga would be busy as well with his avid popularity with the ladies, and had blatantly brought a preview of his triumph in mocking jest. Though that didn’t appear to be entirely the case, for the multiple Book-Off bags in hands were proving all the more daunting and Miyoshi couldn’t help but feel concerned at such a feat.

“...How many times have you visited the cash register?” Miyoshi cautiously questioned, eyeing Kaminaga’s dubious expression and the blatant frown that was making him uneasy.

For it was unlike Kaminaga to be so wasteful with his earnings, even if it was far too often that he was later than he should be for their dates because of overtime. Not to mention that he was irritably so insistent on paying every single time and bringing gifts when he most definitely shouldn’t be. Though, Miyoshi supposed it was alright if he was the only one receiving gifts. Even if deep down, he had a sneaking suspicion that Kaminaga was constantly presenting others with such ...offerings and that perhaps they were taking advantage of him.  

Irritably so, Miyoshi knew he couldn’t bring himself to scold him anymore because Kaminaga was as naive and stubborn as he’d always been. Not to mention that the nearly tumbling arrangements of chocolates beside him were less for vanity and more for a sense of worth. Maybe it was foolish and the very notion was all too frivolous, but Miyoshi wasn’t one to back down in a game of stakes; especially the one that he knew Kaminaga had always been looking forward to since their high school days. For it was more than just a mere competition; for if he hadn’t been doing his very best up until this point—

No, it would just be foolish to lose again.

As Miyoshi’s lip quivered in a precarious attempt to muster even a semblance of speech, Kaminaga’s gaze escaped him and the older man was glimpsing elsewhere it seemed.

“I’m not sure. Do you think I should get a points card?” Kaminaga managed with a discerning urgency in his nearly unbecoming murmur, fumbling about all the more. Miyoshi paused at such a gesture and as he met the dismayed orbs that were fruitless in avoiding his own, he wavered yet again. “...Maybe then all these girls will stop flirting with you, if you go and help me.”

Kaminaga was well aware that the reasonings behind Miyoshi’s seemingly narcissistic wiles were the result of a triumph in their little game and yet, the younger man was growing all the more wary. Jealousy wasn’t a colour that Kaminaga would often allow himself to be seen in, and as Kaminaga’s fixation to steal his boyfriend away was flourishing with a steeper desperation than every moment before, Miyoshi was certain at the very least that perhaps he made a mishap in his judgement.

“You can just use this instead.” Miyoshi asserted in a nervous caution, unaware of where Kaminaga’s notions lay and offered his employee card that continued to dangle on his lanyard.

Even if he’d never taken up the offer of an employee discount (or was even certain there actually _was_ one), Miyoshi supposed there’s nothing his charms and persuasion couldn’t attain. Especially if it was for Kaminaga’s sake, whose blatant desperation wasn’t a fine attire whatsoever.

“So you’ll come with me then?” Kaminaga mused with a delighted beam curved upon his lips, ignoring the ID card that he wasn’t at all too interested in and merely reached for Miyoshi’s fingertips.  

Though, Kaminaga should’ve easily anticipated that such endeavours were unavailing and tactless for the subtle nod and discerning hum that escaped Miyoshi’s mouth was but a curious motion at most. If not only that, such unnatural decisions could be ignored and questioned upon at a later time.

Truly, however, it was the mixture of what was lacking in Kaminaga’s grasp and the seemingly strange tension building about that was most worrisome of all. For grazing against Miyoshi’s palm was in fact some admirer’s, and Miyoshi wasn’t one who’d dismiss the polite stranger who was boosting his ever growing ego (at least, not anymore). In spite of this, Kaminaga wanted to be anything but polite and it wasn’t as though he was over-exaggerating upon the idea that Miyoshi was possibly succumbing to his vanity at the worst time altogether.   

“...Did you only come here to flirt?” Kaminaga mustered gradually, eyeing the woman that had finally took her leave and back to his boyfriend who was now shying from his gaze.

“That’s insulting, coming from you.” Miyoshi spoke quietly, placing the box of chocolates among the others and gently pursed his lip before continuing again. “...Is it so wrong to be appreciative of those who admire me?”

“You know it’s not like that.” Kaminaga asserted with a subtle and desperate linger unravelling in his voice, catching Miyoshi off-guard as the older man drew closer in cautions.  

It was becoming daunting to observe as Kaminaga appeared to be fumbling about and his brow merely crinkled at every passing motion; time that appeared to elongate as words ceased their exchange. Even if the captivating eyes whose stare had grown sheltered and hidden away, Miyoshi too had undoubtedly shuddered all the same as he was beginning to miss the one that was never allowed to leave. Concerning, perhaps, for Kaminaga still stood before him and yet it was as though he was missing and Miyoshi could scarcely admit that he too, was missing Kaminaga.

“Then why would it be like that now?” Miyoshi offered softly, murmurs emitting at a most gentle pace as he silently pleaded for Kaminaga’s orbs to glimpse at his own once again.  

As a shiver whisked into Miyoshi’s grasp and at the quiet enrapturing in a most tense instant, Miyoshi sought out for Kaminaga’s palm in accordance to the erratic thoughts that began to frighten him relentlessly. If this mishap was his doing, then a misunderstanding could also be undone. Miyoshi was as entitled as he’d always been. The fault would be his, but the indifferent expression glimpsing back was even more cruel than the doubts he became uncertain of.

“...Because you only have time for strangers and not for me.” Kaminaga mumbled, retracting his fingertips away before Miyoshi could grasp them.

At the hastened movement, Miyoshi bit back his own hesitation and soon met Kaminaga’s gander that was far too telling on its own. It only proved difficult to even relay an answer when Kaminaga’s expression was crumbling and he appeared too distraught to remain stable for even another moment longer. Miyoshi’s actions were most certainly not for a sense of egotistical gain, but out of a subconscious fear that had unwillingly began to surface into the open.

Kaminaga was never one for the mundane now, was he? Miyoshi, of course, had always been the same way.

As Miyoshi’s lip quivered and he found himself disheartened that Kaminaga would even suggest such a notion, he then ceased his unnatural wavering and took a needless breath. Though, perhaps, it would be better to relinquish his pride just this once. His better judgement had already threatened to devour whole the lump in his throat. He most certainly knew what the best course of action was and so, his lips soon parted in nothing less of a hasty motion.

Unfortunately so, the discourteous tug upon his sleeve and the unfamiliar scent of what wasn’t Kaminaga’s cardamom and lavender cologne had whiffed into his vicinity, and instinctively, Miyoshi allowed himself to set eyes on what was yet another gift bearing woman who couldn’t read the atmosphere. Even if her excuse-me was anything but polite and how she even had the gall to greet him with a presumptuous excuse, he simply couldn’t speak poorly to her within the workplace and merely offered a weakened smile.

Even if he most definitely knew that he _shouldn’t_ have.  

He had more reasons as to why that had nothing to do with work ethic and everything to do with Kaminaga, but that was the least of his concerns. For Kaminaga had dropped his gaze and shifted from Miyoshi, frowning inconspicuously and emitting a dismayed breath.    

“Don’t bother. I’ll be doing the closing shift if you need me.” Kaminaga monotonously announced, gracing his boyfriend with a dejected drawl and promptly taking leave.   

“Kaminaga, wait…!” Miyoshi immediately attempted, taking a hastened step forward and diverting his focus from the woman who he had no further business in attending to.

It was in that frail instant that he was scarcely coming undone at the sight of what remained shrouded and most definitely not unkempt, hidden beneath the nearly tumbling tower of chocolates. He’d done such a dainty job in keeping it secret from Kaminaga that he too had nearly hidden it away from himself in turn; forcefully chuckling bitterly at the ironic unveil.

Below the exquisitely wrapped and self-satisfying endeavours to triumph Miyoshi’s supposed amour, there was but one that lay lonesome at the bottom; handmade and decorated to precision, bearing a most stupendous riddle. Incomprehensible to anyone but, and yet, it could only be gifted to the very fool who would dare rival his own enticing wiles and succeed nonetheless.

_Kaminaga._


	3. Love Me Too, Love Me Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For perfection was beautiful and yet, redundant when not improved upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah I'm so sorry it's late omfg .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·. I got swept up into a lot of things and truthfully, had a bit of trouble with writing this chapter, even though the skeleton was written literally months ago (つ﹏<)･ﾟ｡ I hope Kamimiyo's intentions came across clearly since it's what I evidently struggled with kjbkjbkjb but at least it's 40% longer than the previous chapter!! Not tht it was intended to www and more fluffy than expected??? t̶h̶o̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶w̶-̶k̶e̶y̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶i̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶K̶a̶m̶i̶m̶i̶y̶o̶'̶s̶ ̶x̶m̶a̶s̶ ̶g̶i̶f̶t̶ ̶e̶x̶c̶h̶a̶n̶g̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶o̶b̶v̶s̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶s̶o̶n̶s̶ ̶w̶w̶w̶w̶
> 
> Most importantly though, omg thanks Kai for letting me s̶t̶e̶a̶l̶ use your Miyo binge eating mochi HC ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ+)ﾟ｡ Even though it's just a small part and somewhat different, the idea was still shamefully stolen from you >o<;;;; Read [ 'Just One Bite' ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8822032) where it originated from and all her others ones hehehe >w<
> 
> I hope I can release the last 2 chapters quickly to make up for my lateness ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡ I'm still not sure how I feel about this since I just finished at 5AM and it just seems ok but I'm sleep deprived and starved haha but do tell your thoughts if you'd like!!
> 
> Cross-posted on my tumblr [here](https://spicyxllama.tumblr.com/post/163593286540/kamimiyo-occupation-love-35)~ Thanks so much for reading even a word omfg ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

It was almost as though, a mocking jest, in which the rain that would momentarily begin to pitter patter, had given way to a most discerning bustling and soon disappear altogether. At times, it could feel relentless and disobedient to the inhabitants of such muses, and yet, it was akin to the ticking of the grandfather clock that was locked away in storage. The woes and delights of customers had easily allowed its presence to plummet into silence and it was oddly riveting, for time itself had always waited for no one. Though, society had not followed through to such an ordeal as people were constantly waiting; constantly in expectance for the inevitable. Of course, it would only be most painful if not for such impudence; it was something that was better known as the bitter aftertaste of a restless impatience.

Miyoshi was in fact, no different, in spite of his hair that seeped of a majestic and quintessential elegance. His very aura even, forced one to feel of a lesser grace and yet, ironically charmed by his rather sardonic grin all the same. He too was also in waiting for such boresome tasks to diminish, for his manager to leave (and to never return), and for evening to strike so he could see Kaminaga once again. It was just as the rain that would fall without reason and the ticking of father time that would be constant in its trudging forward.

It was the inevitable that Miyoshi would be with Kaminaga again.

However, the masses of chocolates and abundance of gifts had just scarcely found refuge in his far too lonesome apartment, and innately crossed paths with but the faintest aroma of assorted mochi sitting daintily upon his kitchen table. Even the fragrance of roses that Kaminaga had presented to him just hours ago couldn’t dare rival the handmade desserts and adoringly so, Miyoshi too hadn’t the gall to deny the telling glint that unraveled upon his face any longer. It was so like Kaminaga to boastfully rearrange the flowers into the very vase he’d bought Miyoshi when he first moved into this apartment, and in contempt of those sometimes _daunting_ wiles, Miyoshi wouldn’t have it any other way.

As tempting as it was to indulge in the freshly made mochi that were still in need of unwrapping, it was also most discerning that though Kaminaga left no trails of his craftsmanship behind, Miyoshi’s bed was naturally already littered with the petals of fresh roses. The unlit candles surrounding his room entailed of the faintest whiff of cinnamon oil and as he conceded to its very premeditated presence, the absence of a certain bouquet that Miyoshi had gifted not too long before was slightly concerning.

It was odd enough to even consider that Kaminaga had daresay _unwinded_ his efforts for a decorative means when such a gift caused him to bashfully fumble about. Miyoshi only cursed himself for even suggesting so; not to mention that Kaminaga had never done anything but adore him after all, and such a demeaning motion was far too unlike him. Just as Miyoshi’s lack of sleep too was rather unlike him and all the more telling at the worst of situations.

Kaminaga was always one to ‘go the distance’, so perhaps he went the distance of taking the bouquet home in his boredom. Despite the irony of it all when said boyfriend rarely ever went the distance to stay the night, and that _staying_ naturally negated all distances. If distance supposedly made the heart grow fonder, Kaminaga would’ve reached divinity by now, but _not_ Miyoshi’s apartment. How annoying.

Miyoshi could care less of Kaminaga’s supposed volunteer work when he had far too much on his plate already—and no, he wasn’t _just_ pertaining to Kaminaga’s unnatural habit of stealing food off his plate when they were eating the exact same dish. Of course, Miyoshi could at the very least agree that everything was all the more alluring if it was his after all, and those rabid fangirls of Kaminaga seemed to have proved that. Though, that wasn’t the point exactly. It was also the constant mention and dismays of being extra attentive to Kaminaga’s ‘fragile’ parents when his parents were far too lively for Miyoshi’s taste, and most definitely healthy. Such excuses could no longer be excused.

Taking a gander at his watch, it’d only be wasteful to contemplate the impossible when the only notion that was a necessity as of now would be explaining himself to Kaminaga—and of course, savouring the mochi that was made for him alone. Excessive ribbons and cellophane were only the icing of Kaminaga’s rather lavish tastes in wrapping, and yet they complemented the sweetened mochi well. The petite tag that was adorned through string and embellished with the pet name that Kaminaga seemed to adore concerning himself with was just ...fine, he’d supposed. In spite of the fact that he’d probably bat both eyes when being called ‘Miyochi’ at any given time. Inherently so, Kaminaga was surprisingly quite adept at making (and being) his most guilty pleasure.

Surely, it wasn’t possible to gain weight from mere mochi after all. ...Science would prove that. Especially when it wasn’t just matcha or the variants of cheesecake mochi, but strawberry daifuku dipped in chocolate. Speaking of which, it was only now that Miyoshi could even fathom that being spoiled too much was never a bad thing—albeit, suspicious, but not at all a _bad_ thing.

It was simply akin to the cream sweater that Kaminaga had left behind during the winter season and most definitely had forgotten to reclaim, despite the countless occasions he’d ask of its whereabouts. Naturally, Miyoshi had not only checked once but thrice and alas to this day, it still lay daintily behind his closet doors and even retained a familiar musk to it. If he wanted it back, he’d have to pay the fine and stay the night to even consider attaining such a reward. Until then, Miyoshi knew not of such a silly garment; no matter how adoringly it suited Kaminaga’s physique.  

This was but a petty revenge scheme and yet, Miyoshi couldn’t bypass the notion that these soft and nearly exquisite mochi were of the same caliber. Even if Kaminaga was daresay _plotting_ on Valentine’s day of all days, just this once Miyoshi would allow himself to fall just a _little_ bit harder in hopes of outdoing him. Though even if he couldn’t, if it was Kaminaga, there was no foul— _only love_.

* * *

Despite that Kaminaga was only mere stops away, the trains had innately begun to scuttle with the ever growing amount of commuters and the air had nearly become thick. Not that Miyoshi hadn’t easily anticipated as much, for it was still the night of Valentine’s Day and at just slightly past nine, one would say that the night had just begun and was thickened through a distinct taste of amour. He was grateful, however, as the hushed sounds of laughter and overly congested train allowed him to discreetly fall unnoticed and immersed into his own train of thought.

As he was glimpsing back at his reflection from his phone screen and adjusting the strands that were in no need of such adjustments, he paused and the relentless thoughts that only continued to circulate too had now paused. It was but a misunderstanding and a subtle change in demeanour that had brought about this irony it seemed. For he was only doing the necessary to keep Kaminaga near and yet, he grew even more distant at the turnabout. In disregard of its unkind appearance, it was solely an act of love that he wouldn’t have been able to convey if not for a most daunting sense of fear. Even if Miyoshi had trouble admitting such a strange concept to his mind that was fumbling about and as he gently preened himself once again, he at last had come to a full stop.

The crown of his head was as elegant as it’d always been and every strand was naturally, without flaw. Miyoshi knew this; he was in no need for futile reminders to fix what could never be broken. The reflection had repeated that very notion and he remained well aware of this even as he was stepping off the train, and even more so as he had finally arrived at his destination. For as he laid eyes on Kaminaga through the glass door that was nearly foggy from what appeared to be utter enamourment, Miyoshi was most certain...most certain as he’d ever been—he was always perfect for Kaminaga.

As delightful as Kaminaga was with that far too lavish grin, and his poised physique as he was merely pouring steamed milk into a latte foam, there was but a looming reminder on the very same door that once assisted in Miyoshi’s dazzlement...and now caused him to grimace.

Though he knew better, he frivolously checked the date on his phone and glimpsed back upon the store hours in utter denial. Had it been any other day...it’d be the same after all. For how he could he have forgotten that this specific Starbucks had the daunting business hours of opening at the break of dawn and closing at the ungodly four in the morning. Perhaps he could use his charms to have Kaminaga relocated to a more sane location as it was naturally bustling for its view of the Shibuya crosswalk. Knowing Kaminaga, that bastard most definitely enjoyed the challenge and that was unfortunately one of the reasons why Miyoshi couldn’t stray from him. Miyoshi was the same way, after all.  

Of course, this was also why Kaminaga had never worked the closing shift unless to be petty (which was right now)—and no, that one time where he covered for his co-worker far too late to be polite didn’t count. Even if Miyoshi did enjoy the vacant building as Kaminaga closed up and was soon on top of him in nothing but a Starbucks apron, licking off the signature whipped cream as he ventured lower. Such arousing recollections from the measly building would be better saved for other occasions, whether or not it was the night that most couples would book a love hotel for and how he was supposed to be having dinner with a certain barista as of now.

Stepping inside, Miyoshi took notice that it was oddly livable with most of the seating arrangements vacant and low conversations amidst. Even the routinely sought for window seats with the view of the crosswalk were easily attainable, and he soon found himself musing if he was in the right Starbucks. Though, Kaminaga was here and that was the only proof he needed to reassure himself.

Kaminaga was behind the counter and gently smiling as he offered a latte to a young girl and her mother, subtly turning away shortly after to adjust his apron. Miyoshi shouldn’t have been surprised or amused in any way as he approached him. He most definitely wasn’t _amused_ per se, that Kaminaga had drawn a cat on the latte and appeared rather pleased with himself. Even if Miyoshi nearly allowed a discreet chuckle to escape him. He was supposed to be disappointed that Kaminaga would even consider that he would choose anyone over him, not gushing over how stupidly ador—yes, actually, _that door_ was stupid; just like Kaminaga.  

As a familiar hum soon began to emit and fingers were hastily tightening the band of his apron, Miyoshi fell upon the notion that he was nearly hesitating when Kaminaga had at last stood before him and swallowed the nonexistent lump in his throat. He’d only rehearsed this very scenario a benevolent hundred times through thoughts alone, and now that Kaminaga was finally within grasp, this very setting felt as though it were testing him. For his co-workers were pleasingly elsewhere and the radio appeared to be playing a part in this nearly wistful ambiance; a sense of pleasantries and allure growing about.

It was just as Miyoshi had parted his lips to murmur even a semblance of acknowledgment that Kaminaga had abruptly met his own startled gander, and Kaminaga too had unraveled in a most withdrawn gaze. However, the older man then released a dismayed huff and darted a telling smirk all the same.      

“...My, my… Look who decided to show up.” Kaminaga greeted in somewhat of a tauntful drawl.

He was nearly flirtatious, but his voice also seeped of a certain disinterest that was as riveting as it was concerning. Notwithstanding the tasteless endeavour, there was a small grin threatening to unveil itself and Kaminaga promptly bit his lip at such an outcome. The floundering notion eased Miyoshi’s woes in nothing but an impetuous motion, and yet, he felt his guard drop and voice fall silent. The words he desperately sought for his boyfriend to discern were shriveling up it seemed, and he unnaturally found refuge in diverting his focus aside.   

“So? Have you come to beg for my forgiveness? Why don’t we start with you on your knees?” Kaminaga continued haughtily at the unnerving quiet and maintained his mocking stare in spiteful jest.

Even if he did well to conceal himself through a blatant derision, Miyoshi was only most certain that Kaminaga held the very same apprehension that he had and observed wordlessly as it was seeping out relentlessly.

“...I’m leaving.” Miyoshi spoke at last in utter offense, turning on his heel hastily in an effort to provoke him.

“No, Miyo…Wait!” Kaminaga asserted through an unrivaled desperation; his voice that immediately crumbled from the once contemptuous facade, and succumbed altogether through a benevolent hitch in his breath.  

With his back opposing Kaminaga and the precipitated rustling of said boyfriend panicking into disarray, Miyoshi felt his own lips curve into a foolish and discreet smile that nearly shamed himself. Of course, in defiance of the rather demoralizing scenario that they swept themselves under come Valentine’s day, it was only the inevitable that there was always too strong of a pull between them to ever let something so silly apprehend them. Even so, Miyoshi couldn’t help but feel himself begin to tense and his fingers were unnaturally quivering at the mere mention.

Casting his pride aside, he allowed the unsteady huff escape him and just scarcely found the momentum to face the cautious Kaminaga before him.

“...Sorry…” Miyoshi murmured with a much too perceiving and staggering lilt in his voice, straying his gander aside within mere moments as the noticeable pink dusted upon his face only made it more baffling.

Even how Miyoshi’s hand was resting upon the surface of the counter and toying at it wearily was rather concerning, and Kaminaga hadn’t dared to leave an odd motion unnoticed. Such a dubious fixation was all too unlike him.

“S-Sorry for what? Showing up and leaving unexpectedly, or maybe…” Kaminaga narrowly managed, stumbling all the more as what unraveled to be an apology was quite the bemusing feat.

For Miyoshi was always one with such a firm grip on his pride that a blatant attempt at apology was strictly out of the question. Not that Kaminaga had minded in the least for Miyoshi had shown what appeared to be remorse in a variety of redeeming methods when guilt-driven. Nevertheless, staring wide eyed like a fool was probably not the right direction to go about this. Admirers were acknowledged but unnecessary to Miyoshi. Kaminaga was only certain that such a notion had remained constant and yet, Miyoshi abruptly chasing tail was nearly daunting all on its own.

Not to mention that it was only most evident that Miyoshi hadn’t just appeared to leave him within moments alone. The leather bag at his side was proof enough and no matter how his heart pounded at seeing him, he’d much prefer Miyoshi to be catching up on sleep instead of bringing his assignments to his work. Except that Miyoshi most definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep in his fumbling state as of now and Kaminaga desperately sought to remedy it, nevertheless of his all too telling bemusement.    

“You know why.” Miyoshi began doubtfully, and allowed a timid breath to surface from the lips that could only fret. His eyes wavered and it was as he felt the reassuring fingertips that grasped upon his palm and grazed circles at their steady pace, that he at last found sanctuary in meeting Kaminaga’s eyes once again. “No one can appreciate me more than you do and that’s all the ego boost I’ll ever need.”

The crimson that drew upon his cheek proved more prominent than ever before and bashfully, Miyoshi no longer had reason to suppress the child-like grin that curved upon his lips.

“You said as much yourself. You’re the only one worth impressing, are you not?”

As enticing as the glint from Miyoshi’s gander that was both intriguing and all too mischievous, Kaminaga had only fallen into the far more dubious airs of what Miyoshi wasn’t willing to admit. The distraught of disappointment had already passed him by after much thought as he was attending to the café and the abundance of guests. Naturally, he was surely pondering the skeptics of the very unlikely scenario and had entertained the strange notion repeatedly so. Perhaps he faltered and hadn’t taken into consideration of Miyoshi’s distraught from being fed excuses to be away from him and yet, it still lacked a semblance of reason. If he had his way, Kaminaga wouldn’t be able to part from this boastful boyfriend who scowled when proven that he wasn’t _always_ difficult to please.

However, maybe he’d have to swallow his own selfish dismays of being distracted by Miyoshi’s very presence. It was the entire rationale of Kaminaga supposedly escaping as once Miyoshi was in his arms, he never wanted him to leave and didn’t know how to. It would be troublesome to skip out on work and all of his classes if he could be with Miyoshi and Kaminaga was well aware that he wouldn’t mind in the least. Waking up beside this alluring muse would do such a thing, and yet, he knew that simply _couldn’t_ be why Miyoshi’s demeanour had suddenly altered at once.

Even if he appeared to be deterred by Miyoshi’s admirers, that wasn’t the entirety of it. Kaminaga had already settled that Miyoshi was unrivaled to a mere casanova and was unlike one in every way. Symptoms of a seeming jealousy could entertain him not when it was irrefutable that there was even something that could frighten Miyoshi, and so, Kaminaga allowed the relentless beat to pass.   

“Miyo...I’ll always be impressed by you too...but—” Kaminaga paused again and in a subdued movement, his fingers began to caress and remedy the anxious shudder in the younger man’s palm that immediately followed. “That’s not it, is it? ...What aren’t you telling me?”

At the darting stare, Miyoshi fumbled and cautiously tightened his hold. Kaminaga hadn’t wavered in contempt of the hastened movement and Miyoshi was nearly certain that he’d already been defeated by the fervent glimpse that did well to unravel him. Though Miyoshi couldn’t help but entertain that perhaps this line of thought was nothing but a desperate notion that stemmed from his relentless narcissism. Or maybe, it was what seeped from his fright and began to surface altogether from a measly apprehension.

For Miyoshi was always vain; lacking not and evidently superior through innate wiles alone. He knew this; he most definitely ingrained this demeanour from the start and yet, Kaminaga was the only one who he felt the unnatural need to enthrall in nothing less of a precarious and enticed manner. It had to be done—and that was what inherently frightened him.

Miyoshi was unsurpassed, as was Kaminaga. It was in light of these very quintessential flaws that they longed to impress the other through games of competition. For perfection was beautiful and yet, redundant when not improved upon. As was a loss that was constant—a conclusive apathy that was presented not to the worthy. That was after all, the results of their annual competition, and Miyoshi hadn’t the gall to dismiss such an undermining endeavour.

“You dislike the mundane, Kaminaga. Would that also include what’s repetitive?” Miyoshi inquired softly, faltering when their eyes locked and took note of Kaminaga’s peer that soon grew disoriented.

Stumbling wasn’t a feasibility he needed part in and as he acknowledged Kaminaga who was beginning to piece the unspoken truth through this notion alone, Miyoshi had at last asserted that he himself was daresay...unworthy.    

“Kaminaga, what do you think of our annual competition?” Miyoshi cautiously mustered, ceasing any semblance of prior response and stood his ground.

Pausing slightly, Kaminaga had the gall to chortle all the same and answer fluidly as though he’d been waiting in mere anticipation.

“Your efforts are all the more attractive to me.” Kaminaga mused and even if Miyoshi begged to differ, that alluring grin was always just enough for him.

Naturally so, Miyoshi wouldn’t be able to live it down if he had to do something as unnerving as pleading in Kaminaga’s presence, and even more so, if the pleading was _for_ Kaminaga. That just wouldn’t do. Tonight, however, he’d begged to differ just once more. Just this once, he’d plead—desperately and uncharacteristically so—that Kaminaga, as teasing and enticing in all of his infallible charms, would most definitely prove him wrong for all that he was. It was his own selfish demand that he wouldn’t dare take no as an answer for.

“And the outcome?” Miyoshi uttered softly, allowing the words to venture at their own gradual pace and innately mirrored his ever emanating dread.

“Expected of a crowned victor~” Kaminaga remarked with a boastful air, winking flirtatiously all the same.

“And...me?” Miyoshi unconsciously murmured and scarcely staggered as his voice grew frightened at such a feat. “Kaminaga...will you also grow tired of—”

“I love you.”  

It was in the apprehension that cruelly continued to bustle about and the emitting doubts within the air, that everything had abruptly pummeled to the ground and Miyoshi was at last at point blank. For that mischievous grin was burning like wildfire into his very being, and Miyoshi had nearly gasped aloud at the mere whisper of his amour.      

“...D-Don’t interrupt.” The younger man reprimanded quietly and timidly diverted his gander, concealing himself for the faintest second. “Of course you do. You always have.”

“Then how do you suppose I grow tired of you when your best efforts at our little game is the result of your fear of losing me, rather than the competition? It’s tiring alone to even fathom that it would even be possible to grow tired of you.” Kaminaga asserted with the teasing glint reflected in his eyes, and gently smiled in pleasantries when Miyoshi grew bashful.

Faintly emitting a timid hum in acknowledgment and eyeing him subtly, Miyoshi pursed his lips cautiously and parted from Kaminaga’s hold. Despite the bemused expression that faced him from the curious gesture, Miyoshi’s line of sight soon fell upon Kaminaga’s in utter delight and the younger man smirked all the same. Fortunately, Kaminaga knew better than to allow Miyoshi to bestow words of contempt to save face and found himself far too amused by the boyfriend who more than likely figured out his scheme that was yet in play. Nevertheless, Kaminaga would play his hand anyway.   

“Miyoshi~ are you playing coy with me? You should know best when these games aren’t nearly as exciting if I can’t play them with you.” Kaminaga continued cunningly and squeezed Miyoshi’s nose with a light chuckle. Despite that his palm was immediately slapped away, he grinned and savoured the silly scowl he received.

Teasing, of course, was most definitely the suggested course of action when that adoring frown was growing all the more skeptical. For it was irrefutably impossible to even consider boredom when Miyoshi was with him and naturally, Kaminaga absolutely needed to reward the overly sweet notion of Miyoshi working hard to make certain of that. Triumphs in silly competitions between the two were mere foreplay after all. Even if it meant losing as well was just as alluring, and that he’d remind Miyoshi as many times as necessary.

“Isn’t it strange that you manage to keep me on my toes, as if I’m afraid that you’ll actually grow an extra five centimetres after all? Except that,” Kaminaga proclaimed lovingly, before snorting at the vexed expression who inherently knew where this ‘romantic’ assertion was headed. Not that Kaminaga was even capable of stopping that lovely tongue of his. “you _definitely_ won’t!”  

“...Shut up.” Miyoshi responded in agitations, biting back the smallest of laughter that was threatening to unveil itself and lightly thrust a finger against Kaminaga’s chest.  

Though it was only far too evident that the gentle push wasn’t nearly as perilous as it should’ve been, and Miyoshi’s focus had then found sanctuary elsewhere; utterly unconvinced from the words exchanged just moments before. There was soon a discerning glance that treaded just past the barista and at an unbeknownst realm. The stare that momentarily met Kaminaga’s was restrained and searching for what wasn’t before him, as if he were caught in a daze. Crinkling his brow at such an implication, Kaminaga paused for an impetuous second before glimpsing back at Miyoshi again.

The younger man was now finding interest in only the oddest of entities, and it was all too strange to fall unnoticed whatsoever. Miyoshi must’ve known for as Kaminaga teasingly blew hot air against his boyfriend’s visage, his lips immediately frowned at the gesture and their eyes locked at once. Miyoshi was seeping of skepticism and guilt, and it was proven dearly as his finger shuddered subtly when he reached out for Kaminaga in retributive jest. Judging by its position, Kaminaga could only grimace at the thought of a forehead flick that would be far too pitiful for a man of Miyoshi’s caliber. It was as he abruptly stopped the cold hand in its tracks and planted a kiss upon Miyoshi’s knuckle that Kaminaga at last, was all the more certain.

Alas, there was another ungenuine and hurtful smile from Miyoshi.            

Heaving a breath, Kaminaga scarcely eyed the empty doorway as he let go of his boyfriend’s hand in regret and noted the semblance of distress hiding before him. As he ventured from behind the counter and to Miyoshi’s side, he grasped that same hand at once and gently led him to the vacant back corner. Naturally, he’d made extra precautions in knowing that they wouldn’t be observed and carefully placed Miyoshi’s bag upon the table for he needed not of anything getting his way of holding him near. Miyoshi, however, darted a bemused glimmer in his expression and Kaminaga merely wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist in complete ignorance of the now contemptuous glare.

“Hey...being able to keep up and even best me isn’t the only reason why I’m so in love with you, and _only_ you, silly Miyo.” Kaminaga steadily persisted through a softened murmur, a single hand carefully parting from behind. As he lifted Miyoshi’s chin upwards, the bashful orbs then greeted his own. “I’m _already_ the best, even more than you sometimes...but that’s exactly why I enjoy playing our little games so much.”

Pink was dusted upon Miyoshi’s cheek in a reluctant blush and he bit his lip timidly, succumbing to the forceful words that made him falter. He’d nearly forgotten to scold Kaminaga for having the gall to even utter that he was daresay second, but as his hand was pressed against Kaminaga’s chest in adoration, he hadn’t the reason to punish that all too sweetened gaze. Surely he’d known for years and years that it was rather foolish to even doubt the extent of Kaminaga’s affections, and even his own weakness in turn. The only one who could unravel every whim when Miyoshi hadn’t said a word and merely suggested as so, was holding him safely in his arms and emitting that unrivaled radiance in his smile—for the perfect competitor was also a most affectionate lover.

“Why should I settle for the best when you make me wanna be even better, and impress you each and every day?” Kaminaga mused lovingly and grinned at the boyfriend who hadn’t a single mutter in response, his hand that softly began to caress Miyoshi’s cheek in a discerning enamourment. “It might be rare for us to think the same, but I also know that you alone are the only one worth impressing.”

What was more gratifying than escalating the quintessential for pride alone, was enchanting the only one who could exceed all expectations and be delighted all the same by those very notions in turn. There was no meaning if it wasn’t Kaminaga.

His face was obstinate in radiating of that decisive and regal crimson hue. Miyoshi, however, was also quite decisive in acknowledging that such a vision was faultless and in fact, premeditated. For Red was a color fit for an emperor and he only looked most beautiful in the colour that Kaminaga painted upon him.         

“Were my efforts wasteful then?” Miyoshi faintly pondered in place of his once dubious concerns; the very ones that were as baseless as the amount of chocolate that Kaminaga had been gifted from grade school until now.

In spite of the aftermath, Miyoshi had still tossed aside his pride in a desperate endeavour to hold him near—the him that knew not of parting whatsoever. Though the older man merely feigned a gasp at Miyoshi’s staggering regret and was now reassuring him yet again with that whimsical chortle.   

“Never. It’s quite the opposite~!” Kaminaga insisted and teasingly pressed a peck at the corner of his mouth in taunts.

As he reached for the palm that remained on his cheek and plummeted his own upon that same hand, Miyoshi was well aware that the rather intimate proximity and irrefutable glint reflecting in Kaminaga’s eyes were forcing him to relent into disarray. Even the hot breath that trickled upon his lips from the suffering gesture just moments before and how Kaminaga’s all too alluring airs had never ceased to make him falter into a dizzy incantation. That subtle but flirtatious smirk most certainly knew of its effect, and Kaminaga was daring him with every ephemeral second that passed them by. Not that Miyoshi would ever allow him to triumph so easily, even in the face of the crimson painted upon his visage and had at last pushed his mischievous enchanter away.

“Well...if you’re so sure of yourself, then I have nothing to concern myself with.” Miyoshi responded with a rather familiar and inciting guile. “ _If_ you defeat me, that is. It doesn’t really matter when game play aside, you’ll always give in to me.”

The deriding and unrivaled pleasantries of his gentle smile had returned and Kaminaga willingly swallowed the bait. Those sweetened and tauntful words that rolled off his lover’s tongue were everything after all. Nevertheless, the captivating spell had abruptly turned disdainful at the sight of Miyoshi’s inconspicuous glance and now crossed arms. Kaminaga grimaced at once; he was about to get scolded.  

“And what’s even more impressive, is that you have to gall to be so demanding and not apologize yourself.” Miyoshi reprimanded, frowning inconspicuously in full adherence of his evidently entitled and pompous airs. “If you weren’t being so petty, maybe we’d be having dinner right now.”

Not that Miyoshi wasn’t equally at fault and that neither were truly at fault when it had all been a silly misunderstanding taking form in discouraged contempt. Even if the mere notion of Miyoshi admitting defeat to him and ‘being the only one worth impressing’ was all the more enticing.

Kaminaga should’ve known better, of course. Miyoshi wouldn’t dare dismiss the spitefully ‘loving’ greetings he’d been offered at their abrupt meeting, and truthfully however, they really _should’ve_ been having dinner instead spiting each other from misinformed dismays. His intentions naturally didn’t entail of harsh gestures and yet, Kaminaga panicked at seeing the one whose demeanour had altered in the strangest of notions and sufficed with a faltering front. For what he once dismissed as Miyoshi feeding his ego on Valentine’s day, was in actuality, Miyoshi’s unbeknownst fright. It was the innate, however, that Miyoshi had easily unraveled him and drew upon his core.     

“Do I really have to apologize when Mr. Son-of-the-Dean keeps stealing my boyfriend? How about we do something about him instead, hmm?” Kaminaga grumbled through a most subtle and bashful air, steadily entwining their fingers when the blush growing across his cheek was more blatant than discrete. “I can’t help but be...mildly...jealous...”

“Naturally, though, aren’t you sorry that you don’t get to spend more time with me?” Miyoshi prompted softly with the words nearly stumbling in a graceless mumble, emitting from his lips in a hidden apprehension. Perhaps frivolous and hasty all the same, he thought better to close their distance through a needy embrace. “You know those girls don’t matter as much to me. Only _you_ matter.”

For if he didn’t, Kaminaga most definitely would’ve uncovered and teased the floundering expression painted upon his visage. Kaminaga was simply unfair to even mention his unrivaled and jealous impulses that Miyoshi knew only to surrender to.   

“I am…” The older man boastfully noted and urged himself against lowering his guard, in spite of Miyoshi’s all too evident and irrefutable weakness.

It was unlike Miyoshi to perform acts of public affection or...affection at all really. Surely this was no different, and it wouldn’t be devious in the least to test the waters in measly skepticism that the narcissistic Miyoshi was in fact _hiding_ himself. For as Kaminaga was growing all the more amused, he purposely repressed himself from returning the adoring gesture in a seeming bewilderment. With a hot breath draped upon his ear and a teasing kiss that too had followed suit on his cheek, Kaminaga knew better than to fall victim to the deceitful ploys that he absolutely loved to hate.

Gently pushing Miyoshi away, he made certain to steal a glimpse at the timid and diverted expression that fell into the open at last. With a haughty snicker emitting from his lips, Kaminaga roughly drew Miyoshi back in with a single arm snaked behind his waist. He dared not to suppress the grin that seeped of tauntful air when Miyoshi darted back a most baffled smirk. Whether he was bashful in denial or pompous and willing, mattered not—not when Kaminaga was the only one capable of calling Miyoshi  _his own_.  

“I’m also sorry that you have to work so hard in attending to those cute girls, when I’m the crowned victor of our little Valentine’s chocolate competition every year. I guess I can’t really blame you when I’m just as guilty.” Kaminaga goaded playfully and cruelly all the same, naturally exposing his gall to provoke his boyfriend earnestly so, even in the public eye.  

“The guilty surely have faults as well, don’t they? Admit to your crimes then.” Miyoshi demanded with that unbearable conceit oozing from his teasing gaze, fingers gently toying at the older man’s chest as though to rouse him. “...Even if your smallest of jealousy is the slightest bit...arousing.”

“So you like it then?” Kaminaga taunted cheekily at the subdued hint of crimson dusting across Miyoshi’s alluring visage, and eagerly motioned his intents with a thigh pressed between the younger’s man legs knowingly. The delightful gasp escaping Miyoshi was but another jewel he’d worship to the ends of the earth. “You’re just as arousing when you’re frustrated so, I guess I _am_ sorry.”

“Bastard. You should know better.” Miyoshi readily scolded with a softened smile reserved for Kaminaga alone. 

Regretfully pushing Kaminaga’s advances aside and gently so, he then wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and indulged in the scenic pleasantry that was his sole possession. 

“I suppose I should.” Kaminaga mused in agreement and faltered to the sweetened and affectionate touch, adorning that sly grin that suited him well and closed the minimal gap. “Now kiss me and teach me to know better.”

Lightly humming in response as Kaminaga’s demand was all the more provoking with the enticing bedroom eyes and a luscious breath drawing near, Miyoshi supposed he could allow him the pleasure when he too was in longing for more than a mere sample. Even if Kaminaga was childishly closing his eyes and now puckering his lips like a fool. As Miyoshi’s line of sight momentarily wandered elsewhere in precautions of disturbing the public, he then acknowledged an inconspicuous gander from Kaminaga’s superior and backed away in hesitations.

Even if said employer had now diverted his attention and would more than likely make an exception for the remains of Valentine’s day, it wouldn’t do well to cause problems for Kaminaga at the job he couldn’t afford to lose. He was constantly insisting on footing the bill and contributing when it wasn’t necessary after all.   

“...Your manager’s looking.” Miyoshi whispered upon eyeing Kaminaga’s now dejected pout.

In spite of the warning, there was a semblance of a whine escaping Kaminaga and then a devious chuckle at Miyoshi’s very shy remark. As the older man thought better to spitefully steal a glance at his manager, Miyoshi immediately cupped his face between his palms and wordlessly forbid him.  

“Because we’re so cute~!” Kaminaga nonchalantly boasted in glee, earnestly attempting to reassure Miyoshi of his blatant worries.

It was odd really that his narcissistic boyfriend would adoringly grow bashful under the watch of others, and yet, it was delightful all the same.

Nevertheless, Kaminaga was still in need to taste a certain someone’s teasing lips and as he cautiously strived to do exactly that, Miyoshi torturously smirked and had an even more forceful hold on his face. The overly familiar cruelty was but another notion that Kaminaga entertained in wonder if he was actually a masochist for Miyoshi. Naturally, he knew the answer in spite of his rampant denial.  

Heaving a dismayed huff and pouting all the more, Kaminaga sufficed with at least planting a kiss against Miyoshi’s nose when he regretfully relented. Though said boyfriend had parted from him far too quickly for his liking and seemed to have blatant intentions of otherwise— _like always._

“And because,” Miyoshi promptly reminded, steadily venturing behind Kaminaga with a reclaimed bag at his side and pushed him back towards the empty counter. “you’re not doing your job.”

Merely humming in response as he not so secretly grew amused from the gesture alone, Kaminaga abruptly paused in his tracks to torture Miyoshi just a moment longer and snorted at the immediate slap he received. Love was pain after all, and his boyfriend never went easy on the supposed and adoringly ‘playful punches’.

“You’re right. I should be doing _you_ right now.” Kaminaga flirtatiously mused when he’d been forcefully returned to the workstation, his drawl that was low and husky and ever so daring with the mischievous wink. “Why don’t I prove to you how sorry I am?”

Naturally, Miyoshi wasn’t so easy to sway and hadn’t even batted a eye from the teasing. Or so he thought for Miyoshi was gently chuckling to his utter disbelief, and as his eyelashes fluttered in a captivating motion upon meeting eyes, he was all the more certain that Miyoshi was undoubtedly unfair.

“Make me a drink first. How about…” Miyoshi haughtily demanded as his voice soon trailed off, skeptically eyeing and toying at the frappucino advertisements before him.

“No, you wouldn’t like that one. Not this one either...” Kaminaga murmured as he observed Miyoshi’s fluctuating apprehension, deftly acknowledging the exact words he’d yet to say without so much as the motion of his finger. Miyoshi was only contemplating what he’d sampled once before and Kaminaga couldn’t help but snicker discreetly at such a feat.

Starbucks never was of Miyoshi’s caliber after all, and even so, Kaminaga had caught him attempting it on various occasions nonetheless and in blatant denial when questioned upon. Of course, he needed to know not of such overt reasonings and only adored him more; uncertain if such a possibility had even been in existence until now. For that notion alone, Miyoshi would most definitely be gratified with a drink that was worthy and to his appeal. It was the least he could do when Miyoshi had even swallowed his pride to woo his admirers in a discerning fear of losing grasp of his boyfriend.

“Just go sit and I’ll bring it to you. I’ll make it really special, okay?” Kaminaga added on, taking note of Miyoshi’s bemused expression when the debit card offered from his wallet was deftly ignored and Kaminaga sighed. “Miyo, put your card away. Actually...”

There wasn’t so much as a beat before Kaminaga had abruptly taken hold of both the card and wallet from Miyoshi’s grasp, and the younger man could only blink back in dismay. This wasn’t the first time that Kaminaga had confiscated his wallet and as he was immediately led to a seat, their fingers were evidently entwined and Miyoshi was unwilling to part with him.  

In spite of his rather vain demeanour, it was the utmost of pleasantries that Miyoshi was nearly too sweet for Kaminaga’s taste and yet became his guilty pleasure all the same. Though perhaps that was because Kaminaga was the guilty one—guilty of keeping Miyoshi to himself and guilty for leaving him alone more often than not. Miyoshi in turn had attested to such an inclination for he’d readily pulled Kaminaga back when he separated from him.     

“...You’ll never change, will you?” Miyoshi spoke gently with a faint smile unveiled upon his lips and urged Kaminaga down to his level with a needy drag of his hand, gazing upwards as he did so.

He’d only expected Miyoshi to scold him and yet, smiling softly and uttering the sweetened incantation was the cruelest of countermeasures he could’ve chosen. Surely Miyoshi was well aware of such torturous means, for as their lips were now in proximity to dazzle the other, Miyoshi had firmly pressed his palm against Kaminaga’s chest and had but a single demand.

“Fine. Don’t leave me waiting.”


End file.
